Até que Hogwarts nos separe
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: One-shot pós-Laços de Guerra. Spoiler implícito da fanfic! Dia 27 de Julho. O que essa data tem de especial? É o dia do final do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Mas para Marlene Sarah esse é o pior dia da sua vida, porque é o seu último dia do seu último ano em Hogwarts e só agora ela percebeu que o homem que ela sempre procurou, esteve todo esse tempo ao seu lado.


**Notas da História:**

Marlene Sarah Wood é uma personagem original, relacionada a série de fanfics "Laços de Guerra". Filha de Ambrose Lily Potter e Oliver Wood.

Marlene e Fred II são primos de consideração, mas não de sangue, então pode haver uma relação entre eles.

* * *

**27 de Junho de 2021**

**The Burrow. 19 horas.**

— Chegamos — anunciou Amber, batendo a porta.

— Amber! — exclamou Hermione, abraçando-a logo em seguida — Não dá para acreditar, né? Como essas crianças crescem rápido! Faltam dois anos para Rose terminar Hogwarts. DOIS!

— Dois anos é bastante tempo — respondeu Marlene, colocando o casaco no cabideiro.

— Para vocês crianças é muito tempo, mas para nós mães é como se vocês ainda tivessem indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez — respondeu Hermione.

— Amber, pode nos ajudar aqui? Estamos todas enroladas! — pediu Ginny, da porta da cozinha.

Amber deu um selinho em Oliver e disse:

— Eu já volto.

Enquanto Amber se afastava, Marlene se aproximou dos outros.

— Vendo assim até parece que elas não sabem cozinhar! — disse Marlene para Roxanne, que deu de ombros rindo — Onde está Victoire?

— Foi ajudar também... — respondeu Lily.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

— Fora Victoire ter noivado? Acho que nada demais... — disse Dominique.

— Como assim ela noivou?

— Você não sabia? Foi engraçado! Parecia que papai ia matar Teddy.

— Vic tem 21 anos! Já é maior de idade sob as leis bruxas e muggles.

— E o meu pai vai ligar para isso? Para ele, ela continua a "princesinha da família".

As três riram.

— Ah! Louis está aqui — disse Roxy, fechando a revista que estava folheando.

— Finalmente! Eu não sei quem é mais sumido nessa família! Louis ou tio Charlie — disse Marlene.

— Claro! Aquele idiota decidiu estudar em Beauxbatons. Não preciso dizer que mamãe pulou de felicidade quando ele pediu, não é? — disse Dominique.

— Sente falta do Louis em Hogwarts?

— Claro que não! Quem é que ia querer o irmão caçula puxando o seu pé? É só que ele é um idiota por preferir Beauxbatons a Hogwarts.

— Nisso temos todas que concordar — disse Roxy.

— Onde se meteram James e Fred? — perguntou Marlene, olhando em volta.

— Eu não sei. Está todo mundo misturado!

— Vamos lá para fora? — perguntou Dominique — Talvez os meninos tenham inventado de ficar jogando a quaffle uns para os outros. Tentaram pegar as vassouras escondido mais cedo, mas a vovó viu.

— Ah! Que saco! Eu queria ter visto, mas mamãe insistiu para que déssemos uma passada em casa primeiro — disse Marlene.

— Não tem coisa melhor do que os jantares de 27 de Junho — disse Roxy, enquanto elas saiam da casa.

— Almoço e jantar em The Burrow é maravilhoso! Seja em 27 de Junho ou qualquer outra data — replicou Marlene.

Elas avistaram a distância Fred, Scorpius, Albus, Louis, Hugo, Lily e os gêmeos Scamander brincando com a quaffle. Enquanto Rose estava sentada na grama, assistindo.

— Sabe, eles não estão montados em uma vassoura — implicou Roxy.

— Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de brincadeira — respondeu Rose.

— Você não é normal... — murmurou Dominique, mas Rose não escutou.

— Está gostando da vista? — perguntou Marlene com um sorriso maroto.

— Talvez... — murmurou Rose, corando.

— Efeito Weasley é um saco... — disse Dominique solidária — Eu tive que ser justo a única dos meus irmãos a nascer ruiva. Eles aproveitam para ficar me importunando...

— Os irmãos de vocês implicam com vocês sendo ruivas ou não — disse Marlene — Adivinhem quem passou no teste de aparatação?

— Você, obviamente — disse Dominique.

— E Fred — acrescentou Roxy.

— E James.

As duas olharam para Marlene chocadas.

— Passou da primeira vez? — perguntaram.

Rose e Marlene riram do choque delas.

— Pior que sim — disse Rose.

— É legal? — perguntou Roxy, curiosa.

— Dá vontade de vomitar — disse Marlene.

— Não é legal! — disse Dominique.

— Mas é prático e rápido.

— Pode ser pior que o Floo Powder? — perguntou Rose, curiosa.

— Ah! Pode acreditar! — disse uma voz masculina.

As meninas se viraram e viram Fred com um sorriso enorme, parece que os meninos tinham suspendido o jogo temporariamente.

— Fred! — gritou Marlene, abraçando-o.

Rose olhou em volta procurando por um certo loiro (que não são os gêmeos Scamander, certamente).

— Por culpa de vocês, eu perdi o final da partida! — resmungou, mesmo que estava claro que não tinha perdido só o final da partida.

— O que estavam jogando afinal? — perguntou Marlene, se afastando de Fred.

— No começo só estávamos jogando a bola uns para os outros — respondeu, dando de ombros.

— E tentavam não derrubar a bola no chão? Tipo "recorde"?

— Tipo isso... Mas depois começamos a jogar queimado. Vou te contar, a Lily é forte...

— Nossa! Já são 19 horas? — exclamou James, se aproximando dos dois — Olá, Lene.

Marlene abraçou James rapidamente.

— Vocês já estão com 17 anos — começou Marlene.

— "Como o tempo passa" — ironizou James — Não vai começar a bancar as nossas mães, né? Elas ficam nostálgicas cada vez que um de nós termina Hogwarts. Hoje é você.

— Infelizmente...

— Por que? Você se livrou das aulas insuportáveis do Binns. Aliás, eles deveriam trocar de professor se querem que aprendamos alguma coisa realmente.

— Eu não vou ver vocês por um tempinho...

— Ah! Até 1º de Setembro temos tempo!

— 2 meses.

— Concordo, as férias deveriam ser mais longas.

— E vou sentir saudades de ficar aprontando com vocês e da rotina em Hogwarts.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

— Todo mundo que passa por Hogwarts, sente saudades... — disse James em voz alta, de propósito — Pena que nosso queridíssimo primo Louis nunca saberá como é isso.

Fred e Marlene reviraram os olhos enquanto davam um sorrisinho. Já era costume os da 3ª geração, principalmente as irmãs de Louis e os bagunceiros (Fred, James, Marlene e Roxanne), implicaram com Louis por causa da sua escolha.

— James! Deixe seu primo em paz! — disse Ginny, aparecendo no jardim.

— Sim, mamãe — disse James, com a cabeça meio abaixada.

Fred e Marlene seguraram o riso. Era engraçado ver como James se achava o fodão quando a mãe não estava por perto e, quando ela estava, ele agisse como uma criança sendo repreendida (o que, na maioria dos casos, era realmente o que acontecia).

— Não ria de seu primo, Fred — bronqueou Angelina.

— Hoje é o dia de levar bronca das mães... — resmungou Fred, chutando um gnomo de jardim — Se bem que hoje é o "seu dia", então é possível que você não leve bronca.

— Até parece! — disse Marlene.

— Alguém pode me dar uma ajudinha? — pediu Audrey.

Molly II e Lucy foram correndo ajudar a mãe.

— Quando disseram que toda a família estava aqui... — murmurou Fred, surpreso.

— Falta tio Charlie que está na Romênia e o vovô Arthur, que está trabalhando — Marlene o lembrou.

— Do jeito que Charlie mal nos visita é considerado parente distante.

— Ai! Que horror, Fred! Também existe família de consideração. Eu, por exemplo.

— Seu caso é diferente do Malfoy e os gêmeos. Você é irmã do Harry que é casado com uma Weasley. Você é como se fosse da família também.

— Sim, mas não somos aparentados sanguineamente.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre eles, até que os maiores de idade resolveram que já era hora de colocar a mesa do lado de fora do jardim.

— Compraram uma nova desde a última vez, certo? Por que a "família" aumentou bastante — disse Amber, sorrindo para Scorpius, Lorcan e Lysander.

— Mãe, é verdade que você e a Srª Malfoy eram amigas no colégio? — perguntou Marlene, se aproximando enquanto colocavam a mesa.

— Sim, mesmo que Sarah insistisse que todos os Slytherin eram iguais.

Amber negou com a cabeça um pouco divertida, enquanto Oliver a abraçava de lado.

— Eles não puderam vir? — perguntou Audrey a Scorpius, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Você sabe como meu pai é... — disse Scorpius, entediado — Ele mudou muito, mas tem vergonha das coisas que disseram a vocês. Nem mamãe consegue convence-lo.

— Mas um dia veremos os Malfoy e os Weasley sentados na mesma mesa — disse James, sorrindo marotamente — Quando o _Scorp_ pedir nossa Rose em casamento.

— James! — gritou Ginny, o repreendendo.

Marlene, Fred, Lily, os gêmeos Scamander e Dominique começaram a gargalhar. A maioria dos adultos se dividia entre um olhar repreensor e um olhar divertido. Rose e Scorpius coraram fortemente e evitaram olhar um para o outro. Hugo e Rony ficaram de cara amarrada, enquanto Hermione sustentava um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Ótimo! Já sabemos a maldição Granger! — anunciou Roxanne — Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo.

— Já chega! — pediu Amber — Cada pessoa tem o seu tempo...

— Algumas são tão lerdas a ponto de só descobrir que era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo quando o professor Slughorn deu uma aula sobre Amortentia — disse Marlene, olhando para as unhas e escondendo um sorriso maroto.

Amber corou levemente e protestou:

— Você sabe que não foi bem assim...

— Outras são tão lerdas que conhecem a pessoa desde o 1º ano em Hogwarts, mas só perceberam 5 anos depois... — continuou Marlene, mordendo o lábio com um sorriso.

— Outras preferem um ruivo a um moreno — disse James, descaradamente.

Roxanne e Lily começaram a rir, enquanto Marlene olhava chocada para James.

— Já chega! — disse Molly, colocando a comida em cima da mesa com a ajuda de Fleur.

Assim que todos se sentaram e começaram a comer, a conversa se dividiu em diferentes tons de voz e assuntos. Estranhamente, Marlene ficou calada durante a refeição, parecendo pensativa. Fred disfarçava sua inquietação interior conversando com Roxanne, sobre as brincadeiras que poderiam fazer no ano seguinte.

"O que James quis dizer com aquilo? Marlene está gostando de alguém? Por que isso está me incomodando?" pensava.

— Já sabe qual carreira você vai seguir? — perguntou Victoire.

— Primeiro tenho que esperar os resultados dos meus N.E.W.T's — brincou Marlene, fazendo alguns rirem.

— É sempre uma escolha difícil...

— Victoire não se decidiu ainda — brincou Dominique.

— Calada, Dominique!

— Algo relacionado a quidditch, eu acho — disse Marlene.

Audrey, Percy, Hermione e alguns outros reviraram os olhos.

— Tia, eu não entendo! O professor Slughorn vai se aposentar, não entendo porque você não aceita o cargo de professora — insistia Lily.

— Agora não vai ter mais graça — Marlene se meteu na conversa — Os adultos só se tornam professores para ficarem espionando seus filhos na escola. Não é, papai?

— Isso não é verdade! — protestou Oliver.

— É sim!

— Tecnicamente o professor Longbottom entrou antes da Alice no colégio — disse Victoire.

— Ele é um caso raro... Não acho que tenha muitos empregos para quem quer agir na área de Herbology — disse Marlene, não se dando por vencida.

— O que eu me pergunto é porque eles não mudam de professor de History of Magic — disse Rony — Todos vocês dormem na aula, né?

— Rony! — gritou Hermione — Olha o exemplo!

— Só fiz uma pergunta, Mione!

— Nós não — disseram Rose, Molly II e Lucy.

Os outros, que ficaram calados ou fingiram não escutar a pergunta, receberam um olhar repreensor das mães.

— Se eles querem que aprendamos, que contratem um professor decente — disse Hugo, concordando com o pai.

— E o que o professor Binns faria? Ele é um fantasma que morreu dando aulas — disse Hermione.

— Mãe, é verdade que tia Gabrielle resolveu dar aulas em Hogwarts? — Victoire perguntou a Fleur.

— Sim, em Astrrology — respondeu.

— Pena que quando entramos em Hogwarts, Hagrid já não era mais professor — disse Rose.

— Não sinta — murmurou Rony, recebendo um tapa de Hermione.

— Só faltavam os Longbottom para a "família" ficar completa — disse Amber.

James se virou para os gêmeos Scamander.

— Como se sentem sabendo que seu pai é um professor que ficará os vigiando toda hora? — perguntou.

— James! — bronqueou Ginny.

James levantou os braços em sinal de redenção, mas piscou para os gêmeos quando a mãe se virou para falar com Harry.

— Eu não sei porque, mas acho que o professor Scamander se sairia bem melhor em DADA do que o professor St. John, aí o tio Charlie poderia ensinar CMC — disse Dominique.

— Se você o convencer, eu te dou um prêmio — disse Molly, seriamente, fazendo os filhos dela rirem.

— Não vai adiantar, Charlie adora aqueles dragões — disse Bill, negando com a cabeça.

Assim que o jantar acabou, as mulheres foram ajudar Molly a recolher os talheres e lavar a louça, enquanto os homens se encarregavam de colocar a mesa de volta em um canto no celeiro.

James, Fred, Roxanne e Marlene se olharam, fizeram um sinal imperceptível e seguiram para a direção em que se localizava o lago perto de The Burrow.

Eles se sentaram/encostaram em uma árvore próxima/ajoelharam próximos ao rio e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

— Vou sentir saudade de você — desabafou Roxy, abraçando Lene.

— Eu também vou sentir saudade de vocês!

— É... Acho que a 3ª geração vai ficar com menos uma membra — disse James, olhando para o lago de braços cruzados.

— Se eu fosse vocês me ligava em Lorcan e Lysander, eles são marauders em potencial — indicou Marlene.

— É, eu percebi! — disse Roxy, sorrindo de canto.

— Mas temos que agir calculadamente sem que ninguém perceba — acrescentou James, seriamente.

— Okay, isso não é uma despedida! É só um "até logo". Sem contar que ainda faltam 2 meses para Hogwarts, podemos aproveitar esse último tempo aprontando o máximo possível — sugeriu Marlene.

— Eu não sei como farei ano que vem quando vocês dois saírem de Hogwarts — reclamou Roxy.

— Continue nosso legado com Lorcan e Lysander.

— É o único jeito... Rose nunca aceitaria, eu não vou pedir ajudar pro Malfoy, Al também não aceitaria... Eu posso tentar Domi e Lily.

— Minha irmã é uma pestinha, vai por mim! — disse James.

— Perfeito!

— Depois de 2027, não terá mais nenhum de nós em Hogwarts, por um tempinho — murmurou, pela primeira vez, Fred.

— Com Vic e Teddy noivando? Até 2026 Vic engravida. Querem apostar? — propôs Roxy.

— Eu não vou apostar contra — disse James, negando com a cabeça.

— Aposte qual o tempo que vai demorar mais ou menos.

— Não acho que chegue a tanto. 2023 ou 2024.

— Okay. Fred? Lene?

— Não estou afim de apostar... — disse Lene.

— Só falta ela engravidar depois dos gêmeos terem saído de Hogwarts — disse Fred.

— Impossível! Uma pessoa não fica... — começou James.

— James! — gritaram Roxy e Marlene.

— Ah! Fala sério, Lene. Você tem 18 anos! Já sabe sobre isso — disse James.

— Preciso lhe lembrar que minha irmãzinha tem só 15 anos? — perguntou Fred.

— Duvido que ela seja uma santinha com a família que tem.

— Não nego nem afirmo — declarou Roxy.

— Inocente até que se prove o contrário — brincou Marlene.

— Você estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre idade com James e Fred mais cedo? — perguntou Roxy, se lembrando do assunto.

— Eu só ia dizer que eles já estão velhos demais para ainda continuarem com essa vida de galinhas.

— Não me mete nessa, não! — disse James.

— Fala sério! Confessa! Alguma ruiva a vista? — perguntou Marlene marota.

— Minha boca é um túmulo.

Marlene se levantou para tentar força-lo a dizer algo, mas James saiu correndo.

— Que droga! — reclamou.

— Ele gosta de alguém sim, mas não quer admitir — disse Roxy, revirando os olhos — Homens! E você, Fred?

— Eu o que? — perguntou Fred.

— De quem você gosta?

— Não gosto de ninguém...

— Até parece! Você já tem 17 anos!

— E daí? Tia Luna tinha mais do que isso quando conheceu tio Rolf.

— Isso é diferente! Eles não estudaram juntos em Hogwarts!

— Talvez a pessoa pela qual vou me apaixonar não esteja em Hogwarts também.

— Vou deixar vocês discutindo... — murmurou Marlene, indo pelo mesmo caminho que James foi.

— Seu idiota! — disse Roxy, assim que Marlene saiu do campo de audição.

— Por que? O que foi que eu fiz? — perguntou Fred.

— Eu sei que você gosta da Lene!

— Então por que perguntou?

Fred arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que tinha dito e Roxy sorriu vitoriosamente.

— Já pensou na mínima possibilidade de ela também gostar de você? — perguntou, pensando em no quanto aquela situação era ridícula e clichê — Aí você vai e me diz que não tem nenhuma garota em Hogwarts que você goste. Não me surpreende que ela tenha saído!

— Seria pior se eu mentisse não?

— Dissesse a verdade, ora essa!

— Eu ia contar...

— Quando? Em 4 de Setembro, quando já estivesse em Hogwarts ou no ano de 2040?

— Não enche! Eu não sou o único que não admite que gosta de alguém.

— Eu me meto no momento em que uma amiga minha sai prejudicada.

— Eu vou falar com ela!

— Ótimo! Vai agora!

Roxy terminou de falar apontando em direção a The Burrow e Fred seguiu para lá. Alguns minutos foi na mesma direção, pois já escurecia e não queria levar uma bronca da mãe.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Al curioso.

— Aposto 1 galeão que ele e a Lene voltarão de mãos dadas — disse Roxy para James, que riu.

— Eu aposto que não.

— Por isso que eu adoro apostar com você.

Roxy e James trocaram um sorrisinho irônico.

* * *

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! Como isso é clichê! — era Marlene falando sozinha, no celeiro.

"Eu poderia continuar com milhares de perguntas idiotas e mais clichês ainda me perguntando por que me importo se ele gosta de alguém ou não, mas a resposta é óbvia" pensou.

— Nem me diga! Pelo menos você não tem nenhuma irmã chata pegando no seu pé — disse Fred, se sentando do lado dela.

— Eu não preciso de irmãos. Eu tenho você para espantar meus supostos pretendentes.

Fred deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso? Está ficando ridículo e entediante! — disse Marlene sorrindo.

— Eu te amo, você me ama — disse Fred, rindo — Quer namorar comigo?

— Achei que nunca iria perguntar!

Eles se beijaram, como sempre desejaram fazer. Agora não era mais ninguém beijando o outro, eram eles mesmos, não tinham mais porque sentir ciúmes.

— Vamos fingir que foi algo extremamente romântico, se não minha mãe vai me jogar na cara o quanto eu me pareço com a Sarah — disse Marlene, recuperando fôlego.

— Não é a toa que seu nome é Marlene _Sarah_.

— Eu sei, mas não precisam me lembrar disso!

— Você já ouviu que meu tio Fred e a Sarah tiveram um caso?

— Está explicado!

Os dois riram da coincidência.

— Minha mãe sempre nos olhou estranho. Acho que ela é clarividente — disse Marlene, seriamente.

— Se você ver por esse lado, _todas_ as mães do mundo são clarividentes.

— Será que Roxy e James apostaram quanto tempo demoraríamos aqui?

— Não, devem ter apostado se sairíamos de mãos dadas ou de cara virada e braços cruzados.

— Aprenda a pedir uma pessoa em namoro sem porra de romantismo nenhum com Fred Weasley II.

— Você quem começou!

— Eu sei, eu não sou boa em demonstrar sentimentos...

— Bem, vamos mudar isso! Você é melhor que a Sarah nesse aspecto, ela não demonstrava nem com o pai.

— Meu pai, o pai dela: dois casos completamente diferentes.

— Eu sei, mas já é um avanço.

Marlene ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto Fred a observava.

— O que foi? — perguntou.

— Como vamos fazer quando você for a Hogwarts?

— Não começa. Namoro a distância deu certo com seus pais.

— Desculpa, não quis dizer isso...

— Te escrevo todo dia, se quiser.

— E ai de você se se envolver com alguma piranha! Roxy vai estar de olho para mim.

Fred sorriu com os ciúmes da namorada.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu.

— Até que Hogwarts nos separe? — brincou Marlene.

— Não, nem Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Estava doida para escrever uma fanfic Marlene Sarah/Fred II e _voilá_! Minha imaginação para one-shots está boa, eu penso em várias, mesmo que só escreva uma delas ou algo parecido. Não vou mais ter medo da reação das pessoas em relação as minhas fanfics. Eu teria umas 10 fanfics se não fosse por isso, até porque cheguei a escrever umas 3 ou 4 longfics, mas parei de postar por falta de criatividade e tempo.


End file.
